filmcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Coraline Jones
'Coraline Jones '''is the main protagonist of the 2009 film ''Coraline. Appearances Coraline Coraline Jones is an 11 year old girl who had recently moved into an old mansion with her parents Mel and Charlie Jones. Shortly upon moving in, Coraline met Wybourne "Wybie" Lovat, the grandson of the local landlady, and a black cat who acts as Wybie's companion. However, Coraline derides Wybie as a nuisance after a bad first impression. However, Wybie later sends Coraline a gift in the form of a look-alike doll of her. Coraline later explores the mansion, discovering a small door in the wall. Coraline convinces Mel to open it, but finds it blocked off, much to Coraline's irritation. At night, Coraline is awoken by a mouse that leads her to the door, which is opened to reveal a passageway into an alternate dimension called the Other World where all the inhabitants have button eyes. Coraline travels into the Other World and meets alternate versions of her parents, the Other Mother and the Other Father, who, unlike Coraline's real parents, are attentive and caring towards her. After dinner with her other parents, Coraline falls asleep in the Other World and awakens in the real world. Coraline's parents override her experience in the Other World as simply a dream. Coraline soon meets the other tenants of the Pink Palace consisting of April Spink and Miriam Forcible, two retired actresses, and Mr. Bobinsky an acrobat, who warns Coraline not to enter the door again. Coraline, however, ignores Bobinsky's warning and enters the Other World once more. There, she meets the Other Wybie who acts as Coraline's companion. However, Wybie's cat, who had entered the Other World, warns Coraline that the Other World is dangerous, but Coraline ignores him. Coraline and Other Wybie later watch a mouse show run by the Other Bobinsky. After falling asleep in the Other World, Coraline once again awakens in the real world. After Mel refuses to buy mittens for Coraline, she enters the Other World at daytime and experiences the Other World again. She watches a show presented by Other Spink and Other Forcible before returning to the Other Mother's house. The Other Mother presents Coraline with the choice of remaining in the Other World forever. Coraline is tempted by the idea, but is then informed that in order to stay, she must have buttons sewn into her eyes. Panicking, Coraline refuses and falls asleep, hoping to awaken in the Other World. However, when she wakes up, she is still in the Other World. Angry, Coraline confronts the gloomy Other Father, who refuses to talk to her. Coraline then meets the Cat, who takes her to the Other Mother's house. Coraline confronts the Other Mother and demands to be set free from the Other World. Enraged, the Other Mother transforms into a taller, thinner version of herself and locks Coraline in a mirror. While trapped, Coraline meets three ghost children consisting of the Sweet Ghost Girl, the Ghost Boy and the Tall Ghost Girl, who tell Coraline of how they were tricked into staying in the Other World and were then devoured by the Other Mother. The ghosts plead with Coraline to recover their eyes so they may be freed. Coraline agrees and is promptly freed from the mirror by the Other Wybie. With aid from the Other Wybie, Coraline escapes into the real world, but discovers her parents to have been abducted by the Other Mother. After attempts to contact the police and seek help from Wybie fail, Coraline is forced to return to the Other World to rescue her parents, aided by the Cat. The Cat informs Coraline that the Other Mother cannot resist playing a game, though she may not play fair. Using the Cat's advice to her advantage, Coraline challenges the Other Mother to a game: if she can find the eyes of the ghost children and her parents, the Other Mother must free everyone she has trapped in the Other World. Using a seeing rock given to her by Miss Spink and Miss Forcible, Coraline collects the ghost eyes, but faces attacks from the Other Father, the Other Spink and Forcible, and the Other Bobinsky. However, with help from the Cat, she successfully collects all of the ghost eyes. Returning to the Other Mother's house, Coraline discovers the Other Mother in her true form as a large spider-witch called the Beldam. The Beldam destroys the seeing rock and reminds Coraline that she must still find her parents to win the game. Coraline is warned by the ghost children that the Beldam will never let Coraline go even if she wins. Thinking quickly, Coraline tricks the Beldam into opening the door to the real world and finds her parents trapped in a snow globe. The Cat attacks the Beldam and rips out her button eyes, allowing Coraline to escape with her parents and the eyes of the ghost children. The Beldam makes a final attempt to capture Coraline, but Coraline severs her hand before locking the door to the Other World. With the Beldam supposedly defeated, Coraline reunites with her parents and accepts her new life in the Pink Palace. However, the ghost children warn Coraline that the Beldam will continue to seek the key to the Other World to return to the real world. Deciding that she must dispose of the key, Coraline ventures into the forest to drop the key in the well. However, the Beldam's severed hand follows her and attacks Coraline, attempting to steal the key. The Cat alerts Wybie of the attack, to which the two arrive to battle the hand. After a brief struggle, Wybie destroys the hand and he and Coraline drop the key into the well, stopping the Beldam for good. With the threat eradicated, Coraline joins her parents the next day as they are gardening, along with the other tenants. Category:Laika Studios characters Category:Focus Features characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Living characters Category:Coraline characters Category:Humans Category:Main protagonists